


A beating of a beloved is enough to awaken the beast

by ArceeGeorgia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (back at it again), Comfort, Fighting, Hurt Nishinoya Yuu, Insecurity, M/M, Protective Azumane Asahi, but at the end as well, lovey-dovey stuff in the beginning, placed in the nationals arc between first and second game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceeGeorgia/pseuds/ArceeGeorgia
Summary: After their first win at nationals,karasuno is waiting to go back to their inn to rest.However,a team and possible opponent on the next round seems to have a problem with karasuno's libero so they decide to take out whatever prevents them from a win.The thing is that neither have they thought nor guessed what any member but especially karasuno's ace can do in regards to this.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 52





	A beating of a beloved is enough to awaken the beast

"Asahi-san!"

Asahi turned around to see Nishinoya hopping downstairs,wearing some shorts and a towel around his neck.Asahi noted that the younger was 'searching' for something.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?"

"Actually yeah.Have you seen that blue hoodie of yours?"

"You mean this?" the ace pointed at the one he was wearing.

Nishinoya moved his gaze away from his gymbag to where the older was indicating.He quickly nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes.Now take it off."

"Excuse me?"

"Take it off.I want to wear it."

"I have many others shirts and hoodies to wear,if you don't want your own.Why this specifically?"

"Cause this is your favourite and thus my favourite,thus I want it.Now strip it down,baby."

Asahi sighed as he took his hoodie off and handed it to Noya,who in return gave him a yellow shirt.

"That's sweet."He joked."But I didn't see you caring it when coming down."

"To be precise,I return it.It was in my bag and I forgot to do so last week when I took it."

"I don't know how you managed to play it off when you're wearing my shirts to practice,let alone the others saying something about it before we announced them our relationship." the ace commented,a tired smile on his face.

The libero chuckled,a sound which was enough to make Asahi widen his smile.

"Their faces when we told them we were together,especially when they heard we've been together for about five months were hilarious!"

"Well,if we were in their shoes,we would be shocked too."

"Yeah,I was surprised you were calm during this."

"I was surprised too."Asahi confessed.

"Altough it would be nice if you were confident everytime and not just whenever and on court."

Before the other could say anything to defend himself,Nishinoya continued in an exciting,low tone of voice,leaning into Asahi's ear.

"...N.Nishi"Asahi said,almost louder than a whisper,and covered his face lazily with his hand as he looked away.

Of course,such moment was all Nishinoya needed to carry on with a game he called 'for how long can you make Asahi embarrassed'.Sitting on his boyfriend's lap,he began talking about simple,everyday things regarding Asahi and in mere seconds he was admitting how he wanted Asahi to pin him on a bed or a wall and do questionable things to him.

Expectantly,the ace pushed him off of him and into the couch.He got up and walked away while the libero was laughing.

"You need to stop it."

"Ain't my fault you keep turning on~"Noya sang.

"Anyways..."

Noya grinned and fetched the remote to go through the channels in order to find anything interesting.

"You're up for something specific?"

"A reality show or movie would be nice."Asahi answered,placing two bowls of food on the table and Noya jumped to get his."Careful it's hot"

"I can handle you so I can handle them."

"Let's watch what you chose"

Asahi gave him a side glance,as if a warning not to push it further.Both knew whatever Noya was saying was,half of the times,just for fun and Asahi is generally a type of person that can talk about these things with a relative ease.Yet,the more the libero makes such statements,the more annoyed be grew and as a result the less embarrassed he gets.He wouldn't admit it out loud and any time soon that there were times when he had such thoughts,nevertheless,cause this would be a dangerous for him and a valuable for his boyfriend weapon,despite the fact that he wanted to agree or say what he had thought with even a bit of an attitude so as to witness Nishinoya bashful or something.

All things considered though,the second-year is going to be the death of him.Either by being loud,sexy and confident or by being amazingly cute,warm and considerate for those he cared.

They talked while watching a random show to which they paid no attention.Most of the talk was volleyball centric.The sport in general,the team's achievements and developments and them going to nationals.

"I still can't believe that"

"Do tell me about it."Noya emphazised."We actually beat Shiratorizawa and our first national game is in less than a week."

"Let's do our best then.We worked so hard to guarantee ourselves a place there so let's show them that karasuno isn't some wingless crows."

"Our members are strong and our ace capable of anything"

"Only because my libero is awesome."

"That was so sappy that I want to kiss you" the libero replied.

Asahi chuckled.He stood up,picked up the empty now bowls and placed a soft kiss on Noya's cheek before retreating to the kitchen.

"I mean it..."Asahi said.

"That wasn't enough to persuade me"

"Oh?"

"Yes.You ought to do more."Nishinoya advised.

The third-year paused for a moment,thinking to himself. _'He's adorable...Well,that can't be helped...'_ Shaking his head lightly and his face painted with a smile,he walked to Noya.The latter acknowledged his return by turning to face him slightly.No words were spoken and Asahi cuffed Noya's hands down to the sofa as he pressed their lips together into a deep kiss.

He withdrew,however,not too much,allowing their foreheads to touch.

"Now I can see your point"Noya joked.

"We should turn in now.We won't have many chances to sleep for however long we want in a few days."

"Maybe."he replied,extending his arms like he was expecting a hug."Pick me up"

The older complied and lifted him up,as Noya wrapped his legs around him like a koala,heading for Asahi's room.They knew it wouldn't hurt to stay up a little longer but practices were significant in order to cope with how intense things would be in four days so a good night's sleep was a must.

Nonetheless,things would be more intense than everyone had in mind.

* * *

The day of the nationals came and Karasuno's first game was played.Their win against Tsubakihara Academy had their hype vitally raised and they were excited for their next one.After some time with the previous captains of the club,the players had some time to rest and wander around the event centre.Most of them remained in the waiting room,while Hinata and Yamaguchi opted for a walk and a visit to Fukurodani's match.

In general,everyone was preoccupying themselves in either conversation with others or personal silent moments.Different teams passed by,some waiting to play,others returning from their games but nobody in there was studying each other.

Apart from one team staring at them quite impolitely.

"What's their problem?"Tanaka said,walking up to the third-years without changing the threatening glare at them.

"Don't even think about confronting them."Daichi scolded."Don't pay them attention"

"They're staring for quite a time though.As if scanning us."Suga commented,whilst zipping his jacket.

"Not us but rather one of us."Narita pointed.

The middle blocker's statement drew their attention.

"What do you mean?"Kinoshita questioned.

"It's just an observation but first they 'aimed' at all of us but now their 'target' seems to be Nishinoya."

"They want a fight,huh?"the libero rhetorically asked,slightly hitting his fist in his palm.

"Don't even think of it."Daichi stopped him.

"Why such behaviour though?"Kageyama added to the conversation.

"Who knows?"Suga responded."Just...ignore them.We are going to leave in a while anyway so it is not worthy."

With the vice-captain's urge,the players of karasuno returned to whatever they were doing before that.Asahi,however,was throwing some glances at that team and wonder why would they do that.Maybe he was overthinking it but the thought of something bad happening wasn't willing to let him go.

Nishinoya passed him,making his way towards somewhere,he guessed bathroom or for a walk,the same time one of them moved to the same direction.Asahi immediately turned to catch the libero and tell him to be careful but he was far from himby now.He thought of calling him but that was too much.'What could happen after all?' he reasoned,an attempt to calm himself down.

Nishinoya walked around the centre,looking at the different teams present in there and generally the place in which he got the chance to play with his team.He kept walking,by now having reached a secluded external area that connected this building with another.On opening the door and stepping in there,he heard his name being called.

"Nishinoya Yuu,right?"

The second-year turned around,only to see the captain of that team approaching him.

"The one and only."he said proudly."Who's asking?"

"Kirazu Nuri,pitch server.I've seen how you play a few times and I'm rather impressed with your performance."

"Thanks,man."

No other words were spoken since Nishinoya was interrupted by Kirazu gripping his shoulder.A tight grip in fact.

"Too well for my taste though.Probably need to change something..."

* * *

The ace hadn't stopped pacing.His brain managed to play tricks and he was worried that something was happening to Noya.Daichi had taken note of this and stepped closer,patting his friend in the back softly,taking the other by surprise.

"He's completely fine.You know how he loves to explore."

"Yeah but just-"

"There is no way they do that!"a random player exclaimed,feet apart from them.

Daichi and Asahi stopped talking and focused on that person and his teammate.

"I tell you.It's the whole team though their captain takes pleasure in these."

"Who in their any mind thinks of hurting their opponent so they can secure a winning place?"the other said.

"Don't know.But they seem to glare daggers at karasuno since it's highly likely for them to be their next opponents."

The two of them began leaving,making the two karasuno players confused and concerned.As if arranged,one of these 'infamous' players strolled to their team.One of them asked:"Where's Kirazu?"

"With karasuno's libero."he answered,both forming a grin on their faces.

Realisation stroke both captain and ace after connecting the dots.Daichi turned to face Asahi,nevertheless,the latter was sprinting down the hallway in search of Noya.Asahi couldn't refrain his legs and mind from running.He was telling himself to reach Noya and prevent whatever that Kirazu had in store for him from happening.Fast.

But...where were they?He needed to find them asap.On running,he was looking left and right for anything that could be or lead anywhere secluded.Luckily for him,teams were beginning to,or had already left and therefore not making the centre altogether crowded,enabling the ace not to be withdrawn any further.

Half a minute later,he came into a halt,reluctantly sparing some seconds to catch his breath.A look around the area,he noticed,on his left,two people in the middle of a fight.And one of them was wearing karasuno's orange libero uniform...

He approached and threw the doors separating them wide open,panic,fear and anger capturing his eyes as to what he encountered.With a quick scan to the perpetrator,noticing not much damage other than the forming of some mild bruises around his left cheek and eyes,he concentrated on Noya's bloody nose and borderline bad bruised right eye.

Kirazu formed a disappointed expression on his face and withdrew his grip on Noya's neck,murmuring:"Maybe that would do too",and leaving them behind.

Before he could even fairly catch up to him,Kirazu had walked away from them.Plus,the libero held him back by grasping his wrist.Meeting the stern look of the younger,Asahi let him go and decided to deal with it later.

"Are you okay?You're bleeding.What else did he do to you?"the ace asked,a bit frantic,cupping his cheek with one hand while the other one wiped the blood off.

"Yeah.He didn't do anything more than punches and maybe two kicks."Noya replied and hurried to touch his boyfriend's arm and continue speaking,noting a rising fear in the older's eyes and movement."I delivered some as well,but he was talkative for some time so the whole showdown got delayed."

"Does it hurt anywhere?"

"No,it's okay."

"Wish I could do something more about it.Not just appear."

Nishinoya shook his head and took Asahi's trembling hands into his,rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs.He knew how scared and annoyed he must by what occured moments prior.If it was the opposite,Nishinoya would feel the same and immediately look for whoever did it."The fact that because of you the fight stopped is more than enough.Without your intervenation,it might have been worse...Forget about him.We don't know what his problem is,or,maybe,we know but we gonna show them,him,that even when beaten,we can crush them."Nishinoya stated."Now let's go back."

Only response to this was a nod and a sweet kiss on Noya's head and the couple headed back,without rushing.The walk to where the team was waiting was quiet,the only exchanged dialogue between them was they left the place where Asahi insisted the other to see a nurse or at least go to the bathroom to wash up, to which Noya said he will,so as to not cause any more concern to his teammate.

Nevertheless,there was tension between them.The libero wanted to interrupt and wash away any bad thoughts of the ace but he convinced himself to let him have some alone time and then do so.Such situation wasn't unfamilliar.On the contrary,it was a casual occurance to see Asahi distressed and overthinking.However,Nishinoya saw more than that in everything in him.He saw anger and impatience and he thought,at first,it was his imagination,yet,within passing moment he began having reservations about it.

On approaching the waiting area,they stumbled upon a 'triggering' sight.Some feet away from them,their team and Kirazu were talking,the latter very calm and unbothered as if he hadn't beaten one of them.Nishinoya immediately thought their convo wouldn't be a calm one anymore upon seeing him,mainly of Asahi telling them about who did it.

What happened next was beyond anyone's expectations...

Asahi tried to be calm and let it go,as Noya had insisted.It was difficult to do so and no one could blame him.He was nervous and concerned about Noya's condition,angry and furious with that bastard.He managed to keep his nerves and emotions in control,however,the unpleasant scenery right in front of him was affecting them to the worst,anger and fury slowly conquering his whole being.

He couldn't believe,after what Kirazu had done,the audacity he had to speak to his team which was unaware of his crime(apart from the suspicious Daichi and probably Suga).Each second standing there made Asahi's blood boil and he remembered he hadn't had the chance to talk to him...

Body moving on its own accord and his mind filled with negative emotions for this captain,Asahi moved towards them in a threatening way.

"Kirazu!"

Hearing his name being called,Kirazu turned to the direction of that voice with a swaggy smile,only to replace it with a hurt expression caused by Asahi delivering a punch in his cheek.

Everyone surrounding them dropped their jaws in surprise and shock but before they questioned or said anything,Asahi went into full fight mode,his fists always tight and never stopping hitting Kirazu's face."How dare you come to my team as if everything is peachy and you aren't at fault for what you just did?"Asahi growled and punched him in the bridge of his nose,an easy move since the former had Kirazu pinned to the floor,and an additional injury to the already forming bruises.

"Asahi!"Daichi shouted,stepping near him to hold him back.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT BREAKING US UP!STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Members of the team were taken aback by Asahi's aggresive tone of voice and by the fact that the ace had released Kirazu (for a moment) so as to push Daichi away before returning to business.

Giving no thoughts to this,Asahi focused back on Kirazu,who took advantage of the former's semi-distraction and punched him in his stomach and elbowed him in the edge of his mouth."Why?What you gonna do?"Nuri asked with a cocky attitude,motioning to his team to stay back.

Karasuno's ace didn't care for anyone and any team that had their eyes on them.He attacked again."You and your team are so weak to win matches so you resort to violence against your opponents?The bricks in this building are better at this than you!"Asahi insulted.

"Did we touch a nerve hitting your friend?"Kirazu responded,hitting the ace's jaw."He's not gonna die.I would hit him hard enough to secure his absence from the game,you know."

Asahi grabbed him by the collar of his jersey,dragging him and pushing him against the nearest wall.

"I don't care who the hell you think you are.But repeat such action or look at Nishinoya or any of my teammates' direction with bad intentions,I'm certain the next place you gonna attend after our fight will be a hospital bed."

"Quite amazed by you,I'll tell ya..." the other joked.

"Do you understand!?"Asahi told in between gritted teeth,giving a final punch on his face,resulting in his nose to bleed.

"Asahi!"Suga exclaimed.

"Asahi!That's enough!"Daichi added,attempting to sound more serious than concerned about the situation,grabbing his arm to indicate he should stop.

The two fighters did nothing but stare at each other,tension growing more and more inside that room,especially when Kirazu's rather satisfied smile was provoking Asahi further instead of cooling down.

"Asahi."Daichi repeated his name.

"Azumane!Withdraw now!"Ukai shouted,making his appearance with Takeda from the back of the group and ready to go up to them if necessary.

Kirazu raised his hands in defeat,altough never letting his grin disappear.Asahi sighed exaggeratingly and pushed him sideways as he let go of him.

"Just get the fuck out of my sight."

The team watched them exiting the building and soon later the other attendants began whispering about what had witnessed.Karasuno's trying to comprehend what took place.Luckily,the coaches did the first step.

"Azumane,what the hell have you been thinking!?"

"Ukai-kun."Takeda interrupted."Let's ask what happened first."

"Asahi,are you okay?"Suga asked,keeping his voice soft.

"YOU REALLY THINK I'M OKAY!?"Asahi stated,brushing Daichi's hand oof of him.

"Hey,relax.Just tell us what caused this."Daichi said.

"That's on me.I'm the reason Asahi went berserk."

Everyone looked over at Nishinoya,shook to see him too in a similar condition like the previous duo (mind you his nose bleeding hasn't stopped completely yet).

"Noya,what happened?"Tanaka asked.

The libero did not know exactly what to say.He knew but,due to the whole showdown in front of his eyes between Asahi and Kirazu,he was utterly conflicted about how to feel and what else could be said.He felt amazed and a step away from cheering on him,however,given the circumstances and Asahi's personality in general,a hint of fear and mostly concern overthrew any other emotion of his.

He opened his mouth to answer but Asahi,slightly calm now,yet,angry as he was did the talking.

"Kirazu attacked him like he had planned.At least,your injuries could be considered minor."he addressed to Noya,approaching him and wiping the blood off of the smaller's face.

"On the contrary,you did a respectable damage on him."the coach pointed out,crossing his arms on his chest.

"I'm sorry.Didn't know I had to write a five-paged essay on why he shouldn't have done this."Asahi replied just side-eyeing Ukai,fully sarcastic.

Tsukishima chuckled at the third-year's comment,liking the sass in it and without missing a bit,Yamaguchi and Ennoshita reprimanded him in their own way,the former quite anxious,the latter with disapproving glance and a hit on his shoulder.

Takeda lifting his gaze away from these three added:"Surely there could be another way of confrontation."his voice was almost commanding,leaving no room for someone to think it was a suggestion.

"He got a taste of his own medicine and I do not have a problem with it.He invited it himself."

"Asahi!"Suga scolded with pleading eyes towards him as a sign to stop.

"Don't even think of trying to reason with me about why I shouldn't have done it.Blame me all you want,I don't care."Asahi exclaimed.

Seconds after,he sighed,hands up in a pausing position.

"Look.It's clear that I will not listen to any of you this moment.So,why don't you let me be alone for a while to calm down and then have this conversation?"

Ukai,Takeda and Daichi shared a look and nodded shortly afterwards in affirmation.

"In ten,begin to head for the van."

The team nodded and saw the two adults walking outside,a couple of them hearing coach being relieved that nobody was badly hurt and that a couple of teams had witnessed it.Suga turned his gaze,watching Asahi ready to leave their circle.He jogged up ti him and patted him in the shoulder.Asahi looked at him."At least,do me a favour and clean the blood off of you."

"What are you talk-"Asahi wanted to say but feeling something dripping from his lips and remembering he had had wiped Noya's off,stopped him from completing his sentence and obeyed.

Kiyoko handed him a tissue and some wet clothsto wipe his hands."Your knuckles are bleeding too."she said,pointing at his right hand.

"What?...Ah,that's from when I punched him...so ew!"he replied,wiping harder on that specific spot."Now I know how Tsukishima feels about Kageyama."

Laughing escaped from Hinata and Tanaka's lips,obviously taking the mickey out of Kageyama who was yelling at Hinata,Tsukishima's expression was full of gratitude towards the upperclassman and the rest of the team was just smiling,either by surprise or because they wanted to control themselves for Kageyama's sake and,of course,to lessen the chances of another bickering among the first-years.

The ace paid no mind to his team and withdrew to the nearest bench some feet away from them.He was unexpectantly calm,given what occured and mostly what he did.He wished he had done something more to him but now that he's thinking about it... maybe it was more than enough.He's satisfied with that and doesn't regret it at all.Well,not at all exactly.The voices in his head started a conflict between them.They were yelling at one another.One was insisting a more civilised way was totally fine and all this was unnecessary and dangerous.The other,praising such decision and act,taking no critisism on this because this bastard deserved it since he dared do so.

Asahi sighed and stared at the floor hard,in an effort to balance his emotions and thoughts before they overwhelmed him for good.

On the other side,Nishinoya couldn't tear his eyes away from Asahi.He was worried and he had every right to do so.He had always imagined how it would look like if the ace got into a fist fight and that thought was exciting and awesome in a single second.But now...Now that it had occured right in front of his eyes-and not in his head-it was unbelievable and almost terrifying.The libero could see unrecognisable emotions in his ace's eyes.Hate and anger.He could see how he was not in a bit hesitant to throw harsh punches,one right after the other.He couldn't help feeling helpless and uncertain of how to approach but mainly of how Asahi is going to feel after these mad feelings uncloud his judgement.

"Let's get going."the captain announced,inviting the team to head to the bus.

Noya,along with the others,picked his bag and went his way,only to have it blocked by Suga,who was handing him Asahi's bag.

"He might not want to interfere with me right now."he explained."Maybe you could give it to him."

"I don't want to invade his personal space...since it is about me."Noya replied.

"I...understand."

"You don't have to bring it,Suga."

The two turned to face Asahi,who was next to them,taking his belongings from the setter,the latter giving him a nod.Azumane looked at Nishinoya,his expression more sweet and caring,although not totally-Noya thought-and lifted his right hand up to caress his cheek.

"Asahi,how are you?"Noya asked

"I see you're okay.That's great and a relief."he answered softly and then took his leave,joining the rest.

"He avoided the question..."Yu commented.

Koushi sighed,patting the second-year in the shoulder twice and kindly pushing him to the direction he needed to go."I want to say don't overthink it,yet,...we walk,let's say,in an uncharted territory of him right now.Daichi and I still don't know how to approach him either.However,we all know Asahi,and you better,thus I doubt the storm hasn't already passed.

* * *

Karasuno returned to their inn two hours ago.Everything was okay but the tension still remained and it seems Asahi avoids his team unless necessary,a thing clearly troubling Noya.

Talking with his best friend-and with everyone here and there-seemed to do the trick in unwinding his mind from the fact that his boyfriend was too quiet for his liking.He knew he was outside,in the back garden of the inn and thought of going there...to speak to him.Nevertheless,from the corner of his eye,he took note of their captain and vice-captain stepping away from the room they were all gathered and towards the one that leads to where the other third-year is.

Daichi and Suga walked down the stairs and reached the door to the back garden.Suga opened it just enoigh to peek around,confirming Asahi's presence."He's here...Let's not provoke him,he's done a good job cooling down."the setter mentioned,his sentence more of a reminder to himself too rather than a piece of advice to Daichi.

The captain nodded and they made their way to their friend.Asahi,who by this time has been aimlessly walking up and down that garden,came to a halt,burying his hands a bit deeper into his jacket's pockets.

"Hey!..."Suga greeted,his voice sweet.

"Hey."Asahi hurriedly responded,facing away from them.

The setter looked at the captain.Daichi circled his index fingers around each one,urging to keep rolling.He took the initiative to continue:"How are you feeling?"

"Physically,"Asahi replied,"good.Emotionally...I do not even know where to begin with."

"It's understandable...you don't have to explain."Suga added.

"I wasn't planning to do so."Asahi harshly stated,leaning against the tall,nearby fence.

"Although we would like to hear your honest opinion on whether you should have done it or not..."Daichi commented,approaching the subject.

Asahi took a deep breath and sighed."Could be another way of 'punishment' or more leniency.I don't regret it though."

"That's right but-"

"Don't even say it.We couldn't give them an opening to do as they like or treat him like a toddler and let him go with a warning.It wasn't a sudden choice but it was karma that hit this bitch in the face the hard way."

"No,Asahi..."

"Blame me all you want.I don't care.Guilty as charged and similar crap like this.But you cannot tell me I had to stay silent and only throw some angry glances and snide remarks just because.He deserved it and I granted that wish of his since he was looking for trouble."

Koushi felt his heart fall hearing his friend talking.With anger,yet,sweet tone.With no colour in his voice,yet,so much anger,thinking and serene.He knew Asahi's emotions were contradicting each other,trying to maintain a balance and thus clearance to his thoughts.However,he could see a hint of disappointment in his eyes and words.As if what he was telling them was half-true and a hindrance for the ace to keep a composure so he wouldn't be dragged down...

Asahi pushed himself away from the fence and moved,passing these two by some centimetres away,sparing a glance at them for the first time in this conversation.

"I understand your thought but knowing you,you wouldn't."Suga told."You'd be of the first ones to seek another way to deal with this,one without much,at least,violence."

"Nevertheless,since Nishinoya was the aim..."Daichi stressed,not finishing his sentence cause he knew they caught the grip.

"Maybe we found the trigger..."Asahi said,disappearing somewhere and leaving them in the yard,watching him distance himself from them.

They went back inside,Ennoshita going up to them.

"I just took a look out the window to check on you.I assume you didn't do much."

"Only a little bit.We already figured he would have conflicting emotions but he seems totally indifferent about it and us."the setter said.

"I'll go talk to him."

The trio turned to see the libero standing up.

"Are you sure?I mean,the whole situation revolves around you and I can't estimate how willing he would be to talk."

"Because it has to do with me I have to talk to him,captain.I should have been the first to do that instead of waiting that long."

Nishinoya exited the room and started searching for Asahi.He checked the back yard,even though he knew the other wouldn't be there,just in case.A five minute search later,he spotted him in the front of the inn,sitting down to the pavement,his back on him.

Yu took a deep breath and stepped forward."Asahi".

Azumane looked on his right and his troubled expression changed into a sweet and warm one.The ace extended his arm to him,inviting him to sit next to him,with which Noya complied.Even after the libero was seated,their hands didn't leave each other's,more like they were laced together,an action that lifted some tension off of Noya's shoulder.They stayed quiet for a minute.Yu is trying to find the right or any words to say.Noticing nothing coming up,he decided to speak without any plan and let the conversation lead the way.

"Um...I was...maybe-"

"I'm sorry,Nishi..."

The younger was taken by surprise,hearing an apology from Asahi.He looked at him,ready to say something but Asahi continued,always facing the ground."I...I was angry.I was frustrated he did that to other players and especially to you.I know it was wrong and I could go with another route in order to deal with that problem.But I couldn't...I had to do something...anything."

"Asahi..."

"So when I thought about punching him,I couldn't think of anything else.You know,I could let it go and see to it another time.However,seeing him near our team,chatting like nothing had taken place,drove me mad to a level I couldn't control myself."Asahi kept talking,his voice on the low and almost in pain.

Noya felt Asahi's grip tightening in his and immediately did the same,indicating him he was listening.That was here for him and cared about him.

The older let out a sigh."I don't regret for what I did.He deserved it.Nonetheless,I regret the team seeing me do this,more importantly you.I feel that you aren't comfortable with me since then and...I don't blame you.I would be or I am scared by me too.Now I'm a way different individual than from what you knew..."

"Stop that!"

Ιt was Noya's turn to interrupt him.Noya moved to sit on his knees in front of the ace,never letting go of his hand,and touched his shoulder."Stop diminishing yourself!You have every right to be mad.Everyone is angry about it and anyone could have done it!"he spoke,tone reprimanding,yet,caring in its own way."You did such thing.And?Sure,it was scary because you are gentle,caring.Not because you are a bad person.You could never be,Asahi.If it were you,I would have done the same.What you did took a lot of courage and self-restrain-don't argue about it.So don't blame yourself for something you falsly believe we think about you.God,if anything we were scared that you be feeling down,not of you!...Nobody expected that and we know you so that's why we try to talk to you cause we care and are worried about you.Kirazu played with fire and got burned and you lacked nothing in order to put him in his place!"

After his rant,Noya was desperately trying to find anything-an expression,a sound,a movement-that could show any change in his behaviour.

Some agonising seconds later,Asahi let out a geniune chuckle.Noya felt his hand withdrawing from his own and landing along with the other on the libero's face,cupping it with the utmost care and love.Yu immediately cupped them as well and felt his heart beating faster,watching Asahi forming a bright smile and saying:"You have no idea how much I love you,Yu".

The second-year threw himself at his boyfriend,embracing him so tight as if he could escape at any moment and be away from him.Asahi didn't withdrew either.He wrapped his arms around his partner with a strong,yet,delicate grip,a hand on Noya's hair.

"Sorry for pushing you guys away.I just...you know."

"I know.Just talk to us."Noya responded,letting go of him and resting his foreheadon Asahi's."Don't worry us,me,like that."

"I'll try my best."

"Good."

Asahi leaned away and raised his hand to caress his boyfriend's bruised eye,almost hesitant to do so.

"Does it hurt?"he questioned.

"Seeing you being hurt hurts more."

"Don't be suave with me."

"Oh but when you do that is okay,huh?"

"I have no clue to whom you're refeerring.Come on,let's go inside."

The couple stood up,brushed the dirt off of their pants and headed inside.First ones to see them were,Suga,Yachi,Kinoshita and the rest followed soon after.None of them spoke,seeing that the ace had something to say.

"I...um...wanted to apologise for...generally what happened."He began,palm behind his neck."I wasn't thinking clearly then and sorry for making you worry."

When Daichi was about to say something,Asahi bowed down in front of the team,stating with a serious,steady voice:"And I apologise for putting everyone's efforts in advancing to nationals and our place there in jeopardy because I couldn't control myself."

The team couldn't hide their surprise.Daichi got to Asahi and patted him in both shoulders and urged him to rise.

"That's great to hear.And it's even greater you're okay now."

"On the bigger picture.I'm still having my reservations."

"Like I told you seconds prior,"Yu spoke,"we don't hate you or be scared you're gonna harm us."

"That's your speculations-"

"You really think we gonna be like that?!"Tanaka asked.

Asahi glued his eyes on the ground while slightly lowering his head.

Before Daichi and Nishinoya could scold him or Suga could hit him in his ribs,Hinata popped up from behind Kageyama."It was him that made you behave like that,so you just had to meet his expectations.But in general,you're awesome,senpai!You were like...bam and then pow pow!Man,I wish I could be that flawless."Hinata exclaimed,throwing two punches in the air.

"Make your volleyball game flawless first.Then consider anything else."Kageyama reprimanded the wing spiker,squishing his head.

"I don't think I was like that,Hinata"

"You're kidding?That was more than awesome.I swear it was even better than what I had imagined"the libero said.

"From now on,Asahi would actually be a member of a gang according to the others."Tanaka added.

"Don't remind me!"the ace whined,cheeks already flustered by the embarrassment and the early praises."It was bad enough because of my appearance.Now they gonna have proof!"

"Wait,Nishinoya,"the third-year setter said,ignoring them for a while,"you said you imagined Asahi fighting?"

"Yeah,I mean...everyone had done it at least once."

"O...kay...but why?"

Nishinoya drew away his gaze from Suga to Asahi,the latter raising a slightly questioning eyebrow and almost a warning look at him.The libero grinned and looked back at Suga and answered:"I think I'm allowed to imagine my boyfriend doing this.And the images I get are one hell of a sexy experience."

The team gasped by the sudden comment.Whilst some remained shook and some chuckled,Asahi could barely hold any choking noises and quickly covered his red cheeks.He actually covered his whole face and knelt down,as if he could hide it better.

"Nishinoya,you broke him."Kinoshita shouted.

"Go get it,Yu!"Tanaka cheered and received a light hit on his side by Narita who happened to stand beside him.

"How about you get some shame soon?"Suga suggested.

"Maybe some bruises from Asahi on my body would suit me better."Noya continued,without any care.

"Make him stop!"Asahi pleaded,earning a new round of laughs.


End file.
